


Young Prayer🍀4⃣️

by ferrari44444444



Series: Young Prayer🍀 [4]
Category: Tony Stark - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 圣瓦克莱, 虫铁, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-11 00:10:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18671209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444
Summary: 本文来自Lofter汤荷兰兜里一支唇膏一一点梗，类诺丁山AU，大明星TS，平凡人PP。你比你想象的更幸运🍀努力到无能为力💪🏻💪🏻💪🏻，总会梦想成真💕





	Young Prayer🍀4⃣️

Peter不知道自己是怎么回去的。他只是疲倦至极，倒床上就失去了意识。  
明信片让Tips次日重新送了去，Peter单手托腮望着窗外发呆。  
枯黄的叶子一片片离开枝头，在耀眼的阳光中仿佛下着黄金雨，铺满马路又成为抽象图案，神奇又美丽。  
“Hi，小子！你是交了什么好运？” Mr.Delmar把外卖袋丢到Peter面前的桌子上，“有人给你订了一年份的套餐。”  
“啊？”小伙子抬起湿润润的眼睛望着他，“您说什么？”  
“老子年轻时也帅到天怒人怨，怎么就没你这样的运气！”Mr.Delmar环视了一圈小店，频频点头，“看来是哪位好心人怕你饿死才那么干的，赞美仁慈的主。”  
Peter完全没有听他在说什么，只是倒出了纸袋里的所有东西。  
一包Jelly Belly，今天是混合冰淇淋味。  
这算什么？物质补偿？  
迅速给那人发了一条信息过去，礼貌地表示感谢，Peter不知道自己该做什么。  
双份的酸黄瓜，完全没有前几天好吃。  
追究起来，就只是对面位置空着而已。  
没多久，手机铃声响起。  
『我⋯已经做不了每天陪你吃三明治的那个人了，是吗？』  
Peter的心跳和血压随着呼吸频率一起攀升，大脑供血有点不足。  
这个话⋯是什么意思？  
『你的仼意呼叫服务还有效吗？』。  
「当然，随时。」  
敲下回复，Peter整个人都松驰下来。  
就算私生活混乱又怎样呢？他又不可能留在这里过平淡的生活，我喜欢他是我自己的事，跟他本人又有什么关系呢？  
等他回归本位，偶尔想起我，那就是这个美梦的极致终点了吧！—————————————-  
晚上8点半，Peter迎来了他第一次晚间营业。  
“抱歉，今天完工有点晚。”男人脱下大衣，摘下帽子和墨镜，坐到常坐的位置上。  
“外面很冷，先喝杯茶。”Peter端出保温在40度的水塞给他。  
“谢谢。”男人在他抬头的瞬间笑起来，温和静谧，眼下深深的乌青一片吓到了小伙子。  
“你的脸⋯”Peter伸手去触摸他颊上的伤，半路又讪讪的放下。  
男人眼中的和蔼转成悲凉，他深吸一口气，什么都没有说。  
“我帮你喷点药吧。”  
拿来喷剂，在男人首肯下，Peter用左手挡住他的眼睛，轻轻喷上。  
因为靠近，Peter看到他领口露出的皮肤也青紫破损。  
“你⋯我觉的您跟我上去处理一下会比较好。”  
跟着Peter走上二楼，Tony并没有看到Tips，他也没问，识趣地走进房间关上门。  
Peter放下急救箱，翻找创可贴。  
Tony自觉地解开衬衣扣子，拿下领巾。  
他身上还残留着吻痕，在青紫间分外惹眼。  
Peter小心地为他消毒上药，什么都没问。  
直到处理完所有伤口，Peter长出了一口气。条件反射地抬起头，映入眼帘的是那人欲言又止的神情。  
他那双水润润会说话的眼睛星光闪耀，灯光下的他美得像则童话。  
Peter失神地凝望着他，像被那片星空吸进去了一样，不自觉地靠近再靠近，手抚上男人的脸，额头相抵，薄薄的唇无限接近那微启的红润，他喜欢他好闻的气息。   
“老板！楼下为什么开着灯？”Tips的敲门声惊醒了沉浸在幸福中的Peter。  
“我刚刚下去了，找完工具还要继续去工作。”他把门打开一条缝隙，把头探出去，“你要出去吗？”  
“不，我睡觉去了。”她打开另一边的门，“晚安。”  
“晚安，好梦。”Peter关上门，松了口气。  
“你很怕她知道我在这里吗？”男人用他让人无法抗拒的大眼睛望过来，委屈的样子像极了萌萌的小动物，让人不由自主地想抱抱。  
不要用那种表情和我说话啊！你可是个闻名世界的影帝啊！  
是啊一一他是影帝，演技足以让他的表情真假难辨。  
Peter的内心波澜平复，艰难地闭了闭眼慢慢走来，忽略他诱人的姿态，一颗颗帮男人扣上扣子。  
“时间不早了，我们下去完成任务，别耽误您休息。”Peter在他难以置信的目光中打开门，做了个请的手势。  
男人静静地走下去，默默地在老地方坐下，等Peter拿来卡片和笔，迅速地写起来。  
 Peter站在他身后，神游天外。  
如果刚刚Tips没有敲门该多好！  
我⋯爱上了这个男人。因为他那么优秀，他闪闪发光。  
⋯又有谁能忍住不去爱他呢？  
“ 十年后的你又会在哪里呢？”男人停下笔，回头望向靠在门框上出神的Peter。   
柔和的光线倾泄而下，照亮他柔和的眉眼和雪白的肌肤，那个人正直纯粹到周身容不下一丝黑暗。   
和劣迹斑斑的我截然不同，他周围环绕着光明。  
，受到众神祝福的，不需要承受凄风苦雨的，悲悯又有情怀有勇气的天使。  
 我⋯需要的⋯让我感觉自己依然活着的，正确的存在。   
“我不知道。”Peter帮他拿来信封，装好写完的明信片封好，写上投递日期。“你呢？”  
“我希望⋯还能在这里。”男人低下头，把最后一张封好，郑重地交到他手上。  
 “明天可能就收工了，我⋯”   
面对着平静注视自己的小伙子，Tony忍住了到嘴边的话。   
现在说再多又有什么意义呢？  
 两个人同时想。   
看着男人穿戴好走进夜色中，Peter不知道这是不是终点。   
即使同在纽约，你住uptown ，平时你在los angels，出入豪车飞机私人游艇，光鲜亮丽，周围全是明星，不应有我。  
   这相遇是否如同彗星之于地球？不同轨道上的交汇，终将分离⋯


End file.
